This invention relates to the connection of optical fibres and in particular to a housing for optical fibre connections and an assembly provided with a plurality of such housings for housing associated optical fibre connections.
Such assemblies are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,766, and EP 0370819A in each of which such housings are disposed in an aligned bank with each housing being movable out of alignment with the other housings to provide access to the optical fibre connection or connections therein.
The assemblies disclosed in the above-mentioned specifications (i) are inefficient in their use of space, which is a disadvantage when the assembly needs to be accommodated in locations where space is limited, and (ii) have a construction which restricts the number of housings they can incorporate, which is a disadvantage when assemblies with different numbers of housings are required.
Our GB 2282457A discloses an assembly which does not have the above-mentioned disadvantages and which comprises a plurality of housings for housing optical fibre connections, each housing being pivotally mounted to a respective rigid routing member having passage means for routing fibres to the housing via a respective flexible conduit means extending between the routing member and the housing, said routing members being rigidly connected one to another such that said housings are arranged in an aligned bank when in stowed positions, each housing being pivotable for providing access thereto from its stowed position out of alignment with the other housings.
It will be appreciated that since each housing is mounted to its associated routing member, the number of housings in the assembly may be varied to suit requirements. Also, since the routing members are connected together such that the housings are arranged in an aligned bank, the space occupied by the housings in an assembly may be minimised for the number of housings in that assembly.
In the assembly disclosed in GB 2282457 the rigid routing members are rigidly connected together by ties which extend through aligned through bores in those members. Thus although any number of housings can be arranged in an assembly, the length of the ties used to connect the members together varies depending on the number of housings in the assembly.
In one aspect of the invention the need for ties to interconnect the rigid routing members together, and hence the need to provide ties of the appropriate length, is obviated by push-fitting the rigid routing members together. In this aspect the invention provides an assembly for use in connecting optical fibres comprising a plurality of housings for housing optical fibre connections each housing being pivotally mounted with respect to an associated rigid routing member having passage means for routing fibres to the housing via respective flexible conduit means which extend between the routing member and the housing, adjacent routing members being push-fittable together such that the housings are in an aligned bank when in stowed positions, each housing being pivotable for providing access thereto from its stowed position out of alignment with the other housings.
Advantageously each housing may be pivotally mounted about a pivot extending between the rigid routing member associated therewith and a rigid routing member adjacent to that associated rigid routing member.
The above-mentioned pivot may comprise a boss provided on said associated rigid routing member which is push-fittable to said adjacent rigid routing member.
Each housing may have means defining a closed slot for receiving said pivot whereby said housing is able to pivot and slide relative to said rigid routing member associated therewith.
Advantageously, the slot may be openable to enable said housing to be removed from said assembly. In this case, the slot may be defined by adjacent portions of said housing which are moveable relative to each other from a first condition in which said slot is closed to a second condition in which said slot is open. Preferably the adjacent portions may comprise a first portion hinged to a second portion. In this case preferably the second portion of said housing comprises means for locating optical fibre connections and for storing excess lengths of fibre.
The second portion may comprise an insert providing said means for locating optical fibre connections. Advantageously this insert may be one of a plurality of differently configured inserts each of which is selectively fittable to said housing.
The assembly may comprise a further housing for housing at least one optical device having input and output fibre tails, and means for guiding said tails from said further housing to said first-mentioned housings including guide members defining optical fibre tracks push-fitted to said rigid routing members for guiding said tails to selected passage means of said rigid routing members.
In another aspect the invention provides an assembly for use in connecting optical fibres comprising a plurality of housings for housing optical fibre connections, said housings being arranged in an aligned bank with each housing having a slot through which a pivot extends whereby said housing is able to pivot and slide with respect to said pivot to move out of alignment with the other housings for providing access thereto.
In another aspect the invention provides a housing for accommodating optical fibre connections and excess lengths of fibre and comprising means for guiding fibre within the tray to a zone in which said connections are accommodated, said housing having an insert in said zone providing means for locating said optical fibre connections.
The insert may be one of a plurality of differently configured inserts fittable in said zone.
Advantageously, the insert may include apertures adjacent said connection locating means and means for guiding optical fibres over said apertures.